


Daddy has to go to work

by tinystrk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Grief, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Not A Fix-It, Post-Avengers : Endgame, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Time Travel, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinystrk/pseuds/tinystrk
Summary: After he saw Tony sacrificed himself, Steve has still to return the stones but it will not be the only think that he’ll do back there.





	Daddy has to go to work

“And I am Iron Man.” 

Steve watched him powerless, he watched Tony, his husband, the love of his life, the man that gave him a home, a purpose to stay in the 21st century with the gauntlet and the 6 Infinity Stones on it ready to snap his fingers. 

He watched him sacrifice himself because that’s what Tony does. And that’s one of the many reasons why Steve is irretrievably in love with him. He saved the world once again but at what costs ? 

The light that the snap provokes made them blind for a few seconds, but when their vision came back, they saw that Thanos and all his army start to disappear. With a single snap the universe has been saved but for some people they just lost theirs. 

Steve focuses his vision on Tony and saw him, he saw him fall on the ground. He saw Tony fall on the ground on multiples times but this time he knew that it would be impossible for him to stand up. His heart was pounding hard in his chest, it felt like a thumping noise in his ears, it was like someone was making knots with his stomach. He ran to Tony like he never ran before. 

Peter was at his sides saying “Mr Stark. Mr Stark we won.” 

Steve dropped on his knees, like his legs were abandoning him. 

He took Tony’s face between his hands, a half of his body was burnt and he seemed barely conscious. 

“Hey.” Steve managed to say despite the lump on his throat.

Tony’s gaze was focusing on nothing, then, he moves a little and was now looking at Steve.

“Hey baby.” His voice was hoarse and tired. He tried to lift a hand to caress Steve’s face, his hand was shaking and felt like weighted a ton. 

Steve took his hand and placed it on his face. “We did it. We won.” He smiled and Steve wanted to cry, it was like drowning. 

Steve didin’t know to say after that or maybe he knew but he couldn’t utter it so he just kissed him. A soft, chaste kiss, just a touch between theirs lips. 

Both of them knew what was going to happen but none of them wanted to admit it out loud. 

“I know you will but take her of Morgan.” Tony’s voice became more and more low and broken.

Steve didn’t want to cry in front on him so -because he knew he couldn’t contain himself any longer- he just hugged him, so tight. His hands were clutched on his neck, caressing it and ended up on his hair. Tony’s face was pressed against Steve’s shoulder and was breathing his smell, like it was his oxygen and it was. 

Steve’s chin rested on Tony’s face and he thought that it was impossible that it was their last hug. After everything they’ve been through, after everything they’ve overcome. 

Steve thought it was unfair, and it was. They had their little girl to raise, she needed her dads. But sometimes life’s a bitch even with the people the most devoted. 

Steve felt Tony’s embrase was less and less present, his heart was beating faster but at the same time it was like he wasn’t beating no more. 

He grabbed Tony and hugged him even harder to try to maintain him with him but deep down he knew but it was too late. 

His sobs started to getting more and more audible as he heard -but he wasn’t even sure, it may be was an hallucination- “I love you both more than my life.”

“I love you so much, don’t dare you leaving me Tony. I will not allow it.” His body was shaking due to the sobs, and even if that’s now technically possible he’s sure that one part of time died at this moment.

___________

Steve always hated funerals. No matter who was buried, acquaintances or not, he hated it. 

So when he had to bury Peggy, it was already very hard for him and it reinforces his hate towards funerals. But today. Today was the most painful thing that he will have to do in his life. But he had to, je can’t let Morgan deal with the death of his father at only 5. Those things shouldn’t be possible. You shouldn’t have to bury your father at 5. 

Tony had left a final message and seeing his face again only made Steve more awake than he really lost him.

It was painful, even more than that, he thought that no words exist to express what he felt like to assist at the funeral of the love of your life. 

Steve has Morgan in his arms, while the jar of flowers was floating on the lake and was taking away by the water stream, and she was brave, very brave, just like her father. 

After that, Steve knew that he still had that mission to complete, he knew that he will have to return the stones. That was clearly the last thing he wanted to do but still. If Tony was here, he would have said to him “No rest for the wicked.” 

Morgan was still on his arms, she had her face buried in his neck, she hadn’t said a word in several minutes. 

Steve hated the idea of letting her even if he knows that’s for her, it will just be 5 minutes and that she will be in good company but, still. 

“Sweetheart.“ Steve said softly as he was gently rubbing her back. “Daddy has to go to work.” 

She straightened up from his embrace, looking at him with her big eyes which looked a little confused.

“Where? How long will you be gone ? Can I come ?” Her voice was smooth but with a little bit of excitement, this made Steve smiles. 

He kissed her on the cheek which he will be rewarded by a big smile from her daughter. 

“I’m sorry honey, it’s very important but don’t worry I will be back soon I promise.” While saying that he thought of Tony’s words “And to not die trying would be nice.” and he felt a pinch in his heart. 

Bruce might have overheard him because he heard on his back “Steve—” 

Steve turned around and face him.

“Steve you just lost your hansband, that’s quite a lot. You don’t have to do that, I can if you want.” Bruce has always been very comprehensive, Steve is lucky to know such good people, he knows they will take care of Morgan. 

He gave him a tired smile. “Thanks Bruce, I really appreciate but I feel like I have to do it. Alone.” He tried to emphasize the last word because— because he wanted to go back to give the stones, but, also to see Tony one last time. He knows that it’s selfish and he always hates selfish people, but he needs it. 

For Morgan, it will be just 5 minutes, but for Steve it will be like a rebirth. Because without Tony, he’s nothing and he knows that if he does a proper goodbye, it will be easier for him to continue to live afterwards. 

He thinks that Bruce understood because he faces him a gentle smile and a little nod.

 

Steve founds Bucky and Samy near the lack. 

“Hey chip and dale.” Steve almost shouted which made them turn around in a hurry. “I have to get going so I’m leaving you this.” As he pronounced the last word, he putted Morgan in the arms of Bucky which she doesn’t seem to complain about. 

“Get go— Steve ?” Bucky looked at him with question marks in his eyes. 

“Yes. The stones.” He said while scratching his neck nervously.

”After everything that has been going on ? Huh huh. You stay here with your little girl and someone else will go.” Sam replied with almost an aggressive ton but it’s because he was worried. 

“Yes I know, but I really have to go. It will be just 5 minutes. I— I’ll be fine.“ 

“It’s not only because of the stones that you want to go..” Steve knows that Bucky knows so he looks at his feet a bit embarrassed. 

Steve lifts up his head and faces Bucky, looking right in his eyes. ”I need it.” He tried to keep his voice neutral but there is definitely a broken note.

Bucky was about to open his mouth but just closes it and nods at him. “She’ll be in goods hands.” 

Steve puts a hand around Bucky and hugs him while whispering a little ”Thank you.”

He didn’t even have the time to turn around to leave that Bucky grabs his arm and made him look at him. “Come back to us Steve. We need you.” 

Bucky wasn’t his best friend for no reason, he knew why Steve wanted to go, and why he might be taunted to stay. But Steve knew his mission, knew what waited for him in 2023 and that he couldn’t stay in 2012 forever. So he just nods at Bucky, hugged him one last time, hugged Sam and kissed his daughter on the forehead, repeating her that he will be back so soon that she wouldn’t even have the time to notice that he was gone. 

______ 

Giving the stones back wasn’t the thing that took him the more time. 

When he saw Tony, it was like his heart started to work, almost as if he has never been fonctional before this moment.

He couldn’t wait so he took his courage, goes and explained to him the situation. 

“So you’re Steve from the future ?“ Steve just nods at him. “You’re from 2023, year where you and I are married, year where we have a little girl and year where we won against the biggest threat of the galaxy and which led to...” Tony stopped talking, was juggling nervously with the screwdriver that he had in his hands because he was tinkering when Steve came in his workshop. 

“Yes.“ Steve acquiesces with Tony’s thought and it hurts him. It hurts him because he came in this timeline, where they were all safe and were just starting to get along together to tell him that he will die. Like a cursed messenger. 

Fortunately there was a chair nearby behind Tony, because otherwise he would have fell on the ground. He puts his elbows on his laps and hide his face in his hands. 

“How does she looks like ?“ Steve knows that he heard well but is confused. This destabilized Steve who was waiting for others questions, but not this one.

“I came her to say that you will die in 11 years saving the world but the only question that you have is about our daughter ?” 

Tony stretched his fingers which was covering his face which offers a glimpse of one of his eye. “What ? It’s that much crazy ?” 

“I don’t know, I thought that you would have wanted to ask others questions.” 

“How long since we’ve been married ?” Tony straightens up on his chair. 

“Huh 4 years.” Steve said still confused. 

“Who proposed ?” 

“You.” 

Tony seemed perplex about all these information. 

He was about to ask something else when Steve anticipates on what he was going to say. ”Her name is Morgan. She’s 5. And she’s amazing.” When he said that, he promised that he saw Tony’s eyes brightened. 

“Did we have her when she was a baby ?” Tony asked more focus than ever. 

“Yes. That was an amazing day. We both were so stressed, even if you would showed it less than me. I think it was to help me to not breaking down.” They were both smiling. Steve because it would reminds him some of his most precious memories and Tony, well, because he always wanted to be a father. 

“Our life seems amazing.” Tony was laughing of joy, Steve nearly forget his sound and it warms his heart. 

“It definitely was.” 

“Yes until—” He didn’t bother finish his sentence. 

Steve just nods softly, with a tired smile on his face. 

“So you can’t stay ?” Tony suddenly asks standing up from his chair. 

“No sweetheart I can’t.” Neither him nor Tony pointed out the pet name. 

Tony was standing a few inches from Steve, and he was contemplating him. Tony looked so much younger, his hair were so dark -even if he absolument loved the grey hair-, there was a lot less of shadows under his eyes. He looked tired but less. 

Tony made one step further and couldn’t been more close of Steve, he could felt his breathing, his breathing which clashed on Steve’s neck which makes him shiver. He missed this so much. 

“If you can’t stay, at least, kiss me goodbye.“ 

Tony nearly had time to finish his sentence that Steve’s lips were on his. It felt like breathing again for Steve, like he was apnea all this time. His lips tasted the same : coffee and mint. 

It was so good to feel his lips again, to lick his bottom and upper lip, to taste his tongue. How will he manage to live without that ?  

If the lack of oxygen wasn’t present, they probably would never break apart. 

“Damn Rogers, you’re a hell of a kisser. I look forward to kiss you in the future.” 

This made Steve smiles, even if, everything that Tony says made him smile. 

“Don’t wait too long baby, I’m pretty sure that there is a Steve Rogers upstairs that starts to catch feelings for you.” Steve remembers this, the time things were easier. The time, his only big problem was too not let show too much that he was attracted by Tony. 

”Thanks for the tip.” Tony winked and smiled. 

Steve was caressing his cheek, rubbing his hand thought his jet-black hair. Then, he pressed theirs foreheads and said “I really have to go now. I have to go take care of our daughter.” 

Tony nods and pressed one last kiss on Steve’s lips, almost like a promise. 

“You know, she looks more and more like you everyday.” 

“Does she ?” This made Tony smiles softly. He lowers his head to look at the floor at he said those words, like when he’s embarrassed and that he doesn’t wants people to see it. 

“Yes and that’s one of my favorite things about her.” Steve was getting ready to go back and it’s hard, really hard to leave him for the second time. 

But at least, Tony’s alive, he still have his own Steve and that’s the most important, the fact that for now they have each other. 

He had his helmet on and he saw that Tony watched him closely so he just said “You made this Tony. Never doubt your capacity of building things.” He was about to activate the time GPS but he just took one seconde to look at him, to look at him one last time, for the last time he admires him and just launched before going ”I love you 3000.” and he was gone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope it wasn’t too bad, I tried to write something nice even if English isn’t my native language.
> 
> http://tinystrk.tumblr.com/


End file.
